


Kites

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Photocomic, Toys, kites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kites are awesome. That's all Jazz has to say on the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kites




End file.
